


Запах грозы

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Запах грозы

До городка оставалась ещё пара часов, а стрелка на приборной панели стервозно сообщала о необходимости наполнить бак. Настроение из-за этой дурацкой поездки и без того было ни к чёрту, а теперь и вовсе испортилось. Саша резко выругался сквозь зубы и достал сигарету. Опустил окно, прикурил. О, а вот и знак автозаправки. Ну, хоть в чём-то повезло.  
Спустя полчаса машина остановилась около невысокого заправочного комплекса. Мотор устало затих, Саша вышел, закинул сумку на плечо, присел на капот и без интереса оглядел местность - абсолютно ничего примечательного, как и следовало ожидать. Снял очки, потёр уставшие глаза и снова закурил. К чёрту рак - с такой работой он скорее помрёт от стрессов. Окончательно погрузившись в мрачные мысли, он не заметил, как к нему подошёл работник заправки.  
\- Ваша сигарета...  
Саша вздрогнул от неожиданности, обжигая пальцы догорающим фильтром. Чертыхнулся, щелчком откинул бычок и только после этого соизволил посмотреть на человека, стоящего рядом. В темноте и без очков видно было, мягко говоря, не очень, и имени на бейджике Саша не разглядел. Хотя впрочем, зачем оно ему вообще. Сухо бросив: "Полный бак, пожалуйста", он встал и направился в сторону кафешки.  
Народу не было вовсе. "Конечно, кому придёт в голову переться в такую глушь на ночь глядя", - дурное расположение духа никак не отпускало его, он даже не обратил внимания на хорошенькую официантку, которая легко подбежала к нему и улыбчиво поинтересовалась, что он желает заказать. Не глядя в меню, он попросил большую дозу кофеина и какую-нибудь булочку. Девчонка кивнула и упорхнула на кухню, а Саша лениво откинулся на спинку диванчика и стал смотреть в окно. Парень, встретившийся ему на стоянке, заправлял автомобиль, его движения были плавными, неспешными - Саша даже засмотрелся, пока перед ним на столе не материализовались чашка кофе и тарелка с аппетитно пахнущей выпечкой. Вдруг сверкнуло, громыхнуло, по стеклу застучали тяжёлые капли. Саша мрачно покосился на чёрное небо: «Прекрасно. Просто офигеть как прекрасно». Звоночек на двери тренькнул, и Саша увидел, как официанточка подбежала к своему коллеге, поцеловала его в подбородок и поспешила к мигнувшему сигнализацией тёмно-синему «Ниссану». Парень махнул отъезжающей машине и быстро зашагал к кафе, подгоняемый усиливающимся ливнем. Звон колокольчика на входе заглушил очередной раскат грома.  
\- Вам бы лучше переждать, на улице настоящий потоп.  
Саша обернулся: молодой человек стоял у дверей, стаскивая с себя насквозь мокрую ветровку.  
\- Да, пожалуй, пережду.  
Тот глянул на него, кивнул одобрительно.  
\- Вы не против, если я погашу часть света? Не люблю, когда ярко ночью.  
\- Не против. И давай на «ты». Я Саша.  
Парень щёлкнул выключателем, и кафе погрузилось в приятный полумрак.  
\- Коля, - сказал он, подходя к Сашиному столику и плюхаясь напротив, протягивая руку.  
Ладонь была прохладной и влажной от дождя – да и весь он был насквозь мокрый.  
\- Ты бы переоделся.  
\- Да ну. Само высохнет, - кажется, он слегка смутился.  
\- Если стесняешься, я отвернусь и не буду смотреть.  
\- Мне нечего стесняться, - Коля ухмыльнулся, откидываясь на спинку диванчика, и зябко поёжился. - Блин, ладно, схожу, кину шмотки на кухню - там жарко, быстро высохнет, - сказал он, поднимаясь с места. На ходу стягивая футболку, он протопал к служебной двери, не замечая, что Саша смотрит ему вслед, рассеянно постукивая пальцами по столу.

Плохое настроение куда-то делось. Этот Коля... Чем он зацепил - непонятно, обычно Саше нравились совсем другие парни, но обдумать этот вопрос ему не удалось. Дверь кухни отворилась, и в эту же секунду – прямо как в дешёвых фильмах ужасов – сверкнула молния, высвечивая фигуру молодого человека. Пожалуй, эта картина могла бы занять одно из первых мест в списке самых красивых моментов – если бы у Саши был такой список. Он был словно из мрамора выточен: широкие плечи, узкие бёдра, стройный, высокий, гибкий, на коже мерцают мелкие капельки воды – неудивительно, что Саша засмотрелся и прослушал вопрос.  
\- Что?  
На ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем, Коля неспешно подошёл к столику и остановился напротив, словно разрешая собой полюбоваться.  
\- Спрашиваю: что, нравлюсь? – нахальный тон, самодовольная улыбка. Что ж, поиграем.  
\- Что, так заметно? – в тон ему отозвался Саша.  
Глаза Коли блеснули, он снова улыбнулся и бросил полотенце на спинку дивана, присаживаясь на своё место.  
\- Сыграем? - оказалось, в свободной руке он держал колоду карт.  
\- Покер?  
\- Не-ет. В "дурака".  
\- Ладно, давай.  
Чем больше Саша наблюдал за тем, как пальцы его случайного знакомого тасуют и раскидывают между ними карты, как он слегка хмурит брови, как облизывает губы кончиком языка, тем больше ему хотелось до него дотронуться.  
Спустя минут шесть Коля всплеснул руками:  
\- Как так?? У тебя же было всего два козыря за всю игру!  
\- Уметь надо, - усмехнулся Саша. - Многолетняя практика, знаешь ли.  
Немного помолчали, глядя друг на друга: один – чуть растерянно, другой – хитро прищурив глаза. Саша отвёл взгляд первым и стал аккуратно собирать карты со стола.  
\- Поцелуй, - сказал он, не поднимая взгляд.  
Коля опешил:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты проиграл. С тебя поцелуй, - объяснил победитель, подобрав последнюю карту и, наконец, посмотрев Коле в глаза – пристально и требовательно.  
\- Но... – начал было тот, но, видимо, передумал: - Ладно!  
Он медленно перегнулся через стол, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Снова сверкнула молния, и Саша заметил, что у того зелёные глаза. Красивые. Лишь только он об этом подумал, как Коля осторожно накрыл его губы своими. Раздался гром, и Коля чуть отстранился, разрывая поцелуй. Саше уже начинала нравиться эта поездка, эта глушь и эта непогода. Чуть поодаль от них бряцнула распахнувшаяся от ветра форточка, но никто из них даже не обернулся.  
\- Ещё партию? – спросил Коля.  
\- Ты снова проиграешь. Я слишком хороший игрок, - немного сбиваясь с дыхания, проговорил Саша.  
\- От скромности не умрёшь, - горячий выдох касается губ, словно ещё один поцелуй. - Тогда назови следующее желание, чтобы я сразу мог его исполнить, - и снова легко касается его губ своими.  
Саша не выдерживает и целует его в ответ, перехватывая инициативу, врываясь языком в горячий рот, опускает ладонь на влажный затылок, не позволяя отстраниться. Новый раскат грома, такой сильный, что заложило уши, заставил их оторваться друг от друга. Коля поморщился, выпрямляясь – всё это время край стола не очень приятно врезался ему в живот. Саша тоже поднимается со своего места, берёт того за предплечье и тянет на себя:  
\- Иди сюда, - его голос звучит ниже обычного, властно и многообещающе, и они снова целуются, неспешно и сладко, прижимаясь друг к другу всем телом. Коля расстёгивает одну за другой пуговицы Сашиной рубашки; кажется, их слишком много, потому что под конец он не выдерживает и дёргает её в стороны, так, что последние две пуговки вылетают «с мясом». Саша улыбается, двумя пальцами быстро расстёгивает Колины джинсы, а потом вдруг спрашивает:  
\- Может, сыграем ещё раз?.. – и проводит рукой поверх ткани по напряжённому члену. Коля с силой выдыхает – ему уже не хочется игр, флирта и прочей чепухи:  
\- Ты всё равно выиграешь, так что давай уже, - стаскивает с его плеч рубашку, целует пульсирующую вену на шее. Просить дважды не требуется, и Саша поворачивает Колю спиной к столу, заставляя сесть на него, вытряхивает его из джинсов вместе с трусами и вклинивается между ног. Коля помогает ему снять футболку и брюки, попутно целуя, куда придётся, пока, наконец, оба не оказываются полностью обнажены. Саша наваливается сверху, целует шею, грудь, лижет и покусывает напряжённые соски, трётся членом о плоский живот. Парень под ним тяжело дышит, бездумно гладит его по спине и плечам, подставляясь под ласки, но быстрое скольжение пальца между ягодицами отрезвляет его, и он обеспокоенно шепчет:  
\- У тебя есть?..  
\- Сумка, - следует краткий ответ-указание.  
Коля тянется за ней, прогибаясь назад, и Саша вновь любуется его красивым телом, освещаемом вспышками молний, гладит напряжённый пресс, а потом склоняется и проводит языком вокруг пупка, спускаясь к тазовым косточкам. Коля дёрнулся от неожиданности, замер с сумкой в руке, пальцами другой перебирая коротко стриженные Сашины волосы. Между тем, поцелуи стали подниматься вверх, и когда они добрались до родинки под правым соском, Саша заметил свою сумку и мягко отобрал её. Немного пошарившись в ней, он вытащил оттуда презерватив и тюбик со смазкой, раскатал резинку по члену, затем выдавил на пальцы гель. Движения были чёткими и быстрыми, и это почему-то возбуждало не меньше ласк. Когда скользкий прохладный палец коснулся сжатого отверстия, Коля подался назад, желая поскорее почувствовать сладкое давление, отдаться чувству заполненности - но Саша не торопился дать ему это. Палец не проникал, а лишь слегка надавливал на вход, поглаживая, дразня. Терпеть это издевательство не было никаких сил, и Коля отчаянно простонал:  
\- Ну-у!  
Саша посмотрел на него серыми, потемневшими от желания глазами так, словно не понимал, о чём идёт речь, и поинтересовался:  
\- Что – «ну-у»? – только хрипотца в голосе немного подвела.  
\- Не томи, а?! Ты, блин, всех так мучаешь, или... Ох!.. - большой палец резко скользнул в него до основания и провернулся внутри. Коля выгнулся и застонал, подался назад, желая получить ещё больше, но Саша лишь улыбнулся и медленно вынул палец, снова заскользив в ложбинке, дразняще надавливая, но не проникая. Только Коля открыл рот, чтобы разразиться новой порцией ругани вперемежку с просьбами, как его мучитель повторил фокус, с неприкрытым удовольствием садиста наблюдая, как недовольство на лице его жертвы сменяется непередаваемым кайфом и обратно. Но новой вспышки возмущения он ждать не стал, продолжив неспешно трахать его пальцами, – уже двумя, указательным и средним – пока не решил, что пора перейти к самой интересной части этого маленького спектакля. Сказать честно - член у Саши был большой, он не зря так долго разрабатывал своего партнёра, но и теперь, миллиметр за миллиметром входя в подготовленное отверстие, он видел, как Коля прикусил губу и вцепился пальцами в край стола. Однако никто из них и не подумал прекратить, поэтому остановился Саша только тогда, когда погрузился до самого основания. Тогда он склонился над Колиным лицом и извиняюще поцеловал приоткрытые губы. Они оба тяжело дышали и уже давно не слышали грома – лишь шум крови в ушах. Коля открыл глаза, посмотрел на выжидающего любовника и шепнул:  
\- Можно.  
Саша двинулся назад, аккуратно, неспешно, ненамного – и снова толкнулся вперёд. Коля выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, но ничего не сказал. Пульс бился чаще и громче бушевавшей за окном непогоды, ливень хлестал по окнам, заливая пол сквозь распахнутую настежь форточку, а движения делались резче и сильнее, возбуждение быстро приближалось к наивысшей своей точке - эта гроза восхитительно пахла сексом. Саша подхватил парня за бёдра и насадил на себя, глубоко и так сладко; Коля застонал, обхватил ладонью свой член и короткими рывками довёл себя до оргазма, сжавшись вокруг Саши, зажимая его в обалденно-тесный жаркий плен, увлекая на пик удовольствия за собой.  
\- Там, в подсобке душ есть, - минут пять спустя сипло произнёс Коля, мягко касаясь плеча придавившего его Саши. Тот коротко кивнул, медленно поднялся и направился в сторону служебной двери, на ходу подхватывая с пола свои джинсы. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Коля устало прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в постепенно утихающий дождь.

* * *  
В половине четвёртого утра Саша катил по влажному шоссе, лениво выпуская в приоткрытое окно дым, и думал, что, пожалуй, можно и почаще ездить в командировки.


End file.
